


Attention Riders

by AgentSilverchase



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Meanwhile, Minimalism, Public Transportation, Subways, Thematic Thursday, other perspective, t3event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSilverchase/pseuds/AgentSilverchase
Summary: The next stop isBanyan. Banyan Street Station.(Thematic Thursday 57: Urban Exploration & Abandoned Places)





	Attention Riders

This is **Berry Lane Station.**

♪♪♪ Doors are closing.

The next stop is  **Banyan. Banyan Street Station.**

Heads up, students: the ZTA Infinite Pass for the Fall 1999 term begins selling on August 16th. Get your ZIP early to avoid the lineup. For more information, visit a Rider Services kiosk or call 966-ZTA-MOVE.

* * *

 

This is  **Berry Lane Station.**

♪♪♪ Doors are closing.

Attention, riders: Banyan Street Station is undergoing structural repairs until later in 2004. For your safety, we will skip to the next station. Free shuttle buses will be available there.

The next stop is  **Watering Hole. Watering Hole Terminal.**

* * *

  ****

This is **Berry Lane Station.**

♪♪♪ Doors are closing.

The next stop is  **Banyan. Banyan Street Station.**

Heads up! Banyan Street Station will be closed permanently starting April 30th, 2006. For more information, visit zta.zt/banyan.

* * *

 

This is  **Berry Lane Station.**

♪♪♪ Doors are closing.

The next stop is **Watering Hole. Watering Hole Terminal.**

This is the last stop. Thank you for moving with ZTA.

* * *

Next year, you’ll be able to ride by tapping your phone, thanks to the new ZTA app. Experience the future of transit at zta.zt/2017.

This is **Berry Lane Station.**

♪♪♪ Doors—

…

Attention, riders: an emergency at **Watering Hole Terminal** is preventing us from departing. More info to come.

…

Attention, riders: **A derailment**  and **an explosion**  at **Watering Hole Terminal**  have disrupted all service on the Purple Line. We must evacuate **Berry Lane Station**. Please head directly to the nearest exit for your size class.


End file.
